


Instinct

by lferion



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Creepy, Double Drabble, Drabble, End of the World, Episode Related, Episode: s01e02 The End of the World, Flash Fic, Gen, Three Words from a Hat, Trust Your Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Rose has good instincts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First draft was a four-words/five minutes flash-fic piece. The four words were: Coherent, Chill, Angularity, and Sour.
> 
> Based on the Ninth Doctor Episode 'The End of the World.' Thanks go to Zana, Morgynleri & Icka for encouragement & sanity-checking.
> 
> Originally posted on fan flashworks [here](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/421005.html) for the challenge 'End of the World.'

The Adherence of the Coherent — Repeated — whatever it was they called themselves — Meme were creepy. Rose shivered. It wasn't just the weird emptiness under the hoods, or the chill angularity of their hands, or even the sour strangeness that seemed to follow them, oozing out from under their too-black robes. And it wasn't like they were alone in being weird, strange, unusual or making her skin come up in bumps — nearly all the people here to watch the 'end of the world' on this space station thing did in one way or another. (The blue working-folk didn't — the mutters of 'prepping for this' and 'need to have a look at that' were positively comforting in their ordinariness and familiarity, and the tree-people were a literal breath of fresh air.) But the Adherence-guys, they were creepy-creepy. Wrong somehow. And (going a little far afield but still, the thought insisted) you would think that with a name that was practically religious about sticking together and staying with something, that watching the Earth come finally to bits would be blasphemy or the like. 

Let the Doctor deal with them. Rose was going to talk to Jabe and the fascinating and distinctly non-creepy Trees.


End file.
